Smile Practice
by ClawtheHunter
Summary: I've never really smiled before. I haven't had much practice." “Then start practicing! See? Like this!” Fai/Oc Friendship, takes places BSS, sontains SPOILERS from chp 155, no pairings. More reviews, more chapters!


The snow slowed, coming to a halt at my feet. It was a simple spell, something to protect the people in town from the avalanche. I'd practiced it millions of times with Ashura-o, so when he asked me to take on this task I was very ready. Now that it was over…now what did I need to do? Just return to the palace, right? That was where I was living now. It was where I stayed, and where Ashura-o was waiting for me. Ashura-o, waiting for me in that floating castle of ice, with him, my older brother, also waiting at the bottom of that pool.

It felt good to have someone waiting for me.

------

"Thank you, wizard-sama!" The crowd called, approaching the young magician with smiles of appreciation. Yuui, or 'Fai D. Fluorite' as he was called now, turned to face them with an empty expression, magic staff in one hand and the two feathers in the other. Inside he was excited, he'd found the means to keep his brother from disappearing, but on the outside he was cold as ice, hiding any emotion behind his mask.

The crowd continued chatting happily, making Yuui slightly anxious.

"I heard wizards with the title 'D' were good, but that was incredible!"

"We owe you so much, wizard-sama!"

Yuui shook his head, eyes on the snow. "It was nothing. I'm just glad nobody was hurt." With that, he started in the direction of the castle, leaving the townsfolk in their joyful conversations. He would see them again the next disaster struck, so why should he bother to stay and talk? He had studies, and Ashura-o would be wondering where he was by now…

"Wizard-sama?"

The little voice made Yuui pause, along with the tugging on his long white snow coat. The blue eyed boy turned to see whoever it was pulling on him, and found a small girl. Her looks baffled him. Could someone even have such a shade of hair? It was the color of a laki fruit, red with a purple tint, or maybe even fire. The girl had freckles on her rosy face, and eyes that reminded Yuui of the black marble floors in the castle, and she was even shorter and skinnier than him. She was grinning ear to ear.

"Thank you for helping us Wizard-sama…but I'd be even more grateful if you smiled."

Yuui blinked. A woman approached the child, taking her shoulders and pulling her back gently. _Her mother?_ Yuui wondered, _They look nothing alike._

"Oh, what am I going to do with this child? Pardon me, Wizard-sama…"

The girl gave the woman a pout, whimpering at being pulled away. Yuui nodded.

"It's all right," he looked back to the girl, face still somber, "I've never really smiled before. I haven't had much practice."

She giggled, bringing her little hand to cover her laugh. He could understand, a person who never smiled must seem pretty ridiculous to a child, and he expected a cheeky remark from her. But instead, she tilted her head and gave him a warm grin, not like the one before…sweeter and pure.

"Then start practicing! See? Like this!"

------

"Chii? Such a pretty name, Fai."

Ashura put his hand on the small boys shoulder. The figure in the water swirled, her long blond hair wrapping around her tiny figure with distinct grace, moving like some sort of water snake around the tiny crystal casket at the bottom of the pool. Yuui sat on the edge of the water, watching the girl and his brother with narrowed eyes. Would that feather really keep Fai from decaying? Was that man in the tear telling the truth? And how long until that journey started…?

"Fai?"

Yuui startled, looking up at Ashura in confusion.

"Yes, Ashura-o?"

"I asked you who you designed her after," the king smiled kindly, "You must have had someone in mind when you made her. You looked very serious when crafting this figure…"

The boy felt warmth spread to his cheeks. He turned back to the water, watching Chii move again. She looked up from under the water, large light-brown eyes glowing in the lighting of the room.

"…my momma…"

"Hmm?"

Yuui sighed. "I made her to look like my late-mother. I thought…it would make Fai happy."

Ashura nodded.

"You've used a lot of magic in making her. Go to bed soon, okay?"

"Mmhm."

With one graceful movement, the king exited the lake room, his long robes trailing behind him. Yuui watched him go, then eyed his reflection on the surface of the water. This is what Fai would look like, were he alive now. These would be his eyes, a beautiful blue, his long golden hair, and his pale skin. All Fai's and all Yuui's. But now that he saw it in the reflection, something didn't feel right in the structure of this angelic face. Something was missing, something very important.

_I'd be more grateful if you smiled._

Yuui tied moving the edges of his lips, watching the reflection move them into a minor curve. It wasn't that bright beam the little girl had given him, he'd need more practice, but it was still a change in his expression. It was his first smile.

Fai's first smile.

More heat flooded the boys face, and the smile brightened ever so slightly.

* * *

Yay! First Tsubasa fic! This one won't be very long (I was gonna make it a oneshot, but naaah...), and it isn't really a pairing fic. I never really liked FaxOC or FaixChii...I just support KuroFai, and leave it at that! xD

If you've read all of Fai/Yuui's past, you'll know how this ends! Don't expect a happy ending!!

Review 4 times and I'll post the next chapter. ;3

-C


End file.
